


Matter of Time

by HiLovelyComeIn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), yuri on ice
Genre: M/M, Parents, VictUuri, otayuri - Freeform, slightly older au, vucturi, yurabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiLovelyComeIn/pseuds/HiLovelyComeIn
Summary: Just a stupid prompt about Yuri hating children (until proven wrong)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is so so bad Im so sorry I just couldnt get this out of my mind so I wrote it down and its so bad.  
> If any of you talented souls out there wants to write a proper fic about this tag me on it so I can read it!  
> My tumblr: hilovelycomein.tumblr.com

I can totally see Yuri dreading the time Victor and Yuuri decide to have their first child, because knowing the two assholes, they’ll put him first on the list to babysit. Also, Yuri fucking hates children. He just doesn’t get the fuss about babies everyone is all about, even his own boyfriend seems to love babies. They’d often talk about it, because yeah, they both want to have a family of their own eventually. Its just that Yuri always pictured their family being him, Otabek and a bunch of cats. “Its stupid, Beka! Babies are stupid and this argument is stupid! Just the thought of a loud, stinky, gross mess of a human bothering me every waking moment makes me want to barf. The smell of milk all around our apartment? Fucking disgusting! And not only that. Are you really going to tell me you’d rather have endless sleepless nights trying to console a crying piece of shit instead of awesome nights of awesome sex? No thank you.” And Otabek would just look at him and shake his head, smiling fondly. Because he knows Yuri’s childhood wasn’t easy, and maybe he just wants a few more years to be young and careless. Otabek gets it, and he can wait to have this conversation later, perhaps he’ll change his mind. When Victor and Katsudon announce that they’re adopting a baby, Yuri’s reaction is slightly disappointing. He just rolls his eyes and stomps out of the room yelling back to them “Congrats on the worst decision you’ve ever made, you fuckers!”. Otabek thought that Yuri would’ve given into the concept of babies a little by now, but clearly that wasn’t the case. Time goes by and Beka slowly gives up on the idea of having children with Yuri. Maybe its true, people don’t change. But then the Victuuri baby arrives and everybody is thrilled. Otabek drags Yuri to see it because “even if you hate to admit it, they’re your family”. He tries to avoid any kind of contact during most of his time there, deciding to go for a beer downstairs while everyone else is gushing over the baby. Eventually he gets bored and goes to find Beka so they can finally go home. But he wasn’t expecting to find Otabek with the baby in his arms, the light hitting the room just right, leaving everything looking rather ethereal. Yuri feels a familiar tug in his chest, just like when he realized for the first time that he was balls deep crazy in love with his boyfriend. “Beka,” he hissed with his hands balled into fists, “what the fuck?” Otabek turns to him with a questioning look on his face, and its just then that Yuri notices the blush on the other boy’s cheeks, very similar to the one he feels crippling up his own face. “How dare you look like this? With a baby?!” Yuri says as he takes a step forward. When he’s close enough, he mindlessly runs a finger across the baby’s forehead, then looks up to find Otabek smiling softly, and maybe wants to die. Also, he suddenly remembers they’re not alone, and sees Victor and Yuuri staring at them, looking as mushy as always. But surprisingly, he finds himself not being bothered by it for the first time ever. Actually, makes him feel kinda warm. So yeah, maybe babies are not such a bad idea after all.


End file.
